


Trial

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mark, First Time, M/M, Top!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking towards my new home, I wondered whether it was worth it. Whether entering that house in the middle of the night to try and make money out of something, was worth what I’m forced to live in for the next year and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial

_Please stand, Mr Hoppus. You have been found guilty of attempted burglary. I sentence you to 18 months in prison …_

Walking towards my new home, I wondered whether it was worth it. Whether entering that house in the middle of the night to try and make money out of something, was worth what I’m forced to live in for the next year and a half.

As soon as I stepped into the facility, I felt the slight change of ambience. Everything was serious, stiff, grim. The prison guard who’s showing me to my cell have no emotions displayed on his face. No sympathy, no pity. I sense no life in the prisoners who were locked up behind the bars, staring at me with indifference.

And as I came nearer to my cell, I felt my life slowly draining out of me.

“Hoppus, this is your cell,” he twisted the key in the lock and prompted me to enter. “DeLonge, your new cell mate is here. Behave.”

As soon as he locked the bars and walked away, I turned my attention to the ‘DeLonge’ guy he mentioned. He was lying down on the top bunk. I could see a mess of wavy brown hair. He didn’t acknowledge me, so I just placed the pack they gave to me, the bedding and the plastic cutlery on the bare mattress on the lower bunk. As I straightened up, I was faced directly with dark hazel eyes that were looking back at me curiously.

“So, you’re the new guy huh?” he jumped down from the bunk and faced me.

He was a few inches taller than me. His bangs were long, but they were pushed up hastily. He looked slightly deranged from being locked up, dark circles forming underneath his eyes. He’s young, probably the same age as me. His hands were fidgeting, they refused to stop moving. He was chewing on his bottom lip, staring at me the whole time. Scrutinising me.

“It’s your first time here, right? I can tell …” I nodded, already losing my ability to speak. There was something about this guy that is throwing me off.

Or maybe I’m nervous about meeting a more potential dangerous criminal.

“How was the strip search? Man, the guy who did me had cold hands …” his words trailed off. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

“Oh … sorry, I’m just …” I was starting to feel embarrassed at my inept ability to communicate.

“Nervous, huh?” he smiled knowingly. “What’s your name?”

“Mark.”

“I’m Tom. So, what you’re in for?”

I blinked at his directness. He was waiting for my answer eagerly, like a puppy.

Now that I think about it, that’s what he reminds me of. He just won’t stop moving!

“Err … burglary,” I replied meekly.

I’m so ashamed of my crime. I regretted it immediately when they caught me, and during my trial, I already accepted the consequences that were coming to me.

“Wow, really? You don’t seem like the type. Thought you were in for something less daring. Like public disturbance or something like that. Huh, what you stole?”

“Ohhh … um, I didn’t manage to steal anything… The owners caught me before I could …”

“Oh, an amateur criminal?” he looked amused. “I see …”

“So … uh, how about you?” I asked nervously.

“Drug dealing,” he smiled widely, though there was no happiness in his face. “I got three years. They caught me selling ecstasy to the kids in my high school.”

_High school?_

“Wait, how old are you?”

“Turning 19. You?”

“I’m 21 …”

Shit, he didn’t look 18. Guess this place aged him a bit.

“Huh, you smoke,” he poked into the smoker’s pack they gave me.

“Yeah … How about you?” he shook his head. “Are you going to be okay with me smoking in here? I can just ask them to switch –”

“I’ll be fine,” he went back to staring at me again, and I squirmed uncomfortably under his watchful eyes. “Hmmmm …”

“Look, I will just go ahead and tell you straight. A new guy like you, with such a pretty face, you will get eaten alive.”

“Wh … what?”

“This prison isn’t bad. But there are some nuts here who will fight to make you their bitch.”

“Bi… bitch?” my voice quivered just like his fucking hands.

“Don’t be so naive Mark. All prisons are like that,” he clicked his tongue. “So I cut you a deal. You become my bitch and I will protect you.”

“What?!” I shouted indecorously.

Who the fuck does this stupid punk think he is?

“You know, when I got thrown in here, I was nearly raped by this big guy. A guy name Travis saved my ass… literally. You see, Travis is this really short guy with tattoos all over his body. He doesn’t speak much, but everybody in this block respects him and don’t bother him. Something to do with his gang connections or something …” his voice trailed off as he loses his train of thought.

“Anyway, since then, me and Travis sort of hang out. He’s pretty rad. So, if you associate yourself with me, you associate yourself with Travis. And that means you won’t get raped!”

Tom looked a bit too excited as he explained that.

“But … I’m not gay,” I whispered.

“It’s not gay in prison,” he assured me, though it didn’t make me feel any better. “Besides, I’m really good. You feel pleasure beyond your wildest imagination.”

What’s up with this guy’s cocky confidence?

He saw my disbelieved look and walked closer to me, suddenly caressing my cheek. I didn’t flinched, nor pushed his hand away. I was frozen in my place. Tom just had this ability over me.

“No, seriously, I’m really good. I have a lot of experience. I’m gay, by the way. But I only top. That’s why I didn’t want that guy touching me,” he withdrew his hand and waited for my response.

I’m stumped.

“So, deal? Or no deal?” he laughed slightly.

Be fucked by this guy? Or be fucked by some other stranger?

“You don’t really have a choice, ya know. Those guys out there will hurt you. They have no manners whatsoever. Be prepared for no preparation, just dry, hard, butt fucking that will make you bleed and then they will just do it again tomorrow and you will have bruises everywhere –”

“Okay okay! I be you bitch, godammit!”

“Haha, knew you will make the right decision!”

He suddenly gently threw me against the wall and boldly licked my neck.

Fuck.

Why the fuck am I shivering?

“I promise I will be gentle tonight Marky …”

~

When the lights were switched off, I was lying down on my bunk, waiting for him to make the first move. He stuck with me for the rest of the day, and just like he said, nobody bothered me. I met Travis during our yard time, who didn’t talk much. Tom seems to be talking for the three of us.

When we were having dinner, Tom whispered to me ‘I can’t wait to fuck you later’.

I felt the bed frame rattled as he climbed down his bunk. He quickly crawled on top of me and began sucking on my neck.

Jeez, this guy just cuts straight to the point.

“Hmmm, you taste good,” he said huskily.

My mouth suddenly dropped open, a moan fighting to escape my lips. But I managed to control it and produced a stifled sound.

Tom took this opportunity to latch his mouth with mine, immediately sticking his tongue down my throat. He completely dominated my mouth as I let him have his way, beginning to enjoy myself more and more.

Damn it!

I grasped his hips, trying to gently push him away to let me breathe. However, he ignored me, grabbing my hands and held them down roughly above my head.

He continued kissing me passionately, his hot tongue dipping in and out, fidgeting like the rest of him.

When he released my mouth, I was heavily panting.

“I did tell you I’m good, right?” he grabbed my crotch. “Hey, you’re hard already?”

He quickly moved and removed my pants. I felt his warm, rough hand on my dick, moving with confident strokes. I was curling my toes desperately as I held my voice in.

“Ya know, you could moan in front of me. I want to hear if I’m doing it right,” Tom said.

As soon as he said that, I let out a small moan.

“Good boy.”

God, his hands felt so good. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply, where to concentrate on.

“You’ve received blowjobs before?” he suddenly asked.

“What? Of course! Who do you think I am?”

“Good. Then tell me if I’m better than all those girls.”

“Wait? What?” before I could stop him, he wrapped his lips around my dick, already sucking vigorously. “Oh fuck!”

Holy fuck, this guy is fucking good. He alternates between swirling and flicking his tongue around my length and shoving as much of me as he could in his mouth. After he found his rhythm, he started deep-throating me as if his life depended on it, and that was when I lost it.

“Holy fuck! Tom, Jesus, fuck!” my back arched slightly as I crushed my eyes shut, hooked on the growing pleasure he’s giving me.

“You sound hot when you say my name like that. Do it again,” he commanded me.

“Please Tom … Don’t stop …” I begged.

He smiled triumphantly as he went back to sucking me. I continued saying his name in the dark, as it made him suck harder. My moans abruptly stopped when his tongue began lapping at a forbidden place.

“Tom! What are you doing?!” I asked, terrified.

“Preparing you. You don’t expect me to enter you dry, right?”

“But … but it’s dirty!”

He grunted unconcernedly and continued licking. His hand started slowly stroking my erection, so I tried to concentrate on that than the fact that a guy is licking my asshole.

I felt his fingers tracing around the puckered entrance. I prepared myself mentally as he pushed a finger in. I felt the resistance as I stretched out slightly. It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t comfortable either.

Tom continued licking the area, one hand on my dick, one finger already in. Fuck, this guy is a maniac. His finger felt big, and I was getting nervous at the thought of him entering me.

There’s no way it would fit.

Without warning me, he entered another slick finger. I hissed as he began making a scissoring movement.

“Tom, fuck, that hurts!” I whined.

“Relax your muscles. If you tense up, it will hurt more. And just give me a second to find your … hmmmm…” he trailed off again.

Tom pushed his two fingers all the way in and began crooking them. His long and thick fingers were just causing me discomfort until he pressed against a certain spot.

“Oh, fuck!” I moaned wantonly.

“Found it!” he said happily.

He began stroking that spot while blowing me at the same time. I was so close to exploding when he withdrew all contact with me.

I watched him as he pulled down his pants hurriedly. He spat on his palm and stroked his boner.

“Sorry. I prefer using actual lube, but it’s better than nothing,” he apologised.

I nodded. He positioned himself above me and I felt the head of his dick probing my entrance.

“Hey, it will be fine,” he comforted me.

I nodded again, gulping anxiously. He smiled briefly, before leaning down and kissed my lips. I was caught off guard, and he decided to take this as an opportunity to enter me slowly.

I felt like I was being split into two.

The searing pain was hot and fast, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Tom was kissing me and stroking me eagerly, I would have probably punched him in the face.

“I just need to find that spot again. Hmmm?” his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts. A wave of pleasure flow through me as he pressed on the spot, eliciting a loud groan. “Bingo!”

His hand left my dick as he held my hands above my head again. He continued accurately ramming against that particular spot, leaving me breathless as I felt such an intense gratification I’ve never felt before. The bed frame was shaking heavily from Tom’s rapid thrusts.

“You will cum without being touched, got it?” he said, his voice full of authority.

“O-o-okay … Fuck! Oh god!”

Tom rested his head on my shoulder, licking and sucking on my neck. I was so close to my orgasm, and by the way Tom was becoming even more aggressive and desperate, I could tell he was close too.

“You’re mine,” Tom mumbled hotly into my ears, and that was my undoing. I came all over our stomachs, my eyes shut tight as my body began writhing. Tom held me down as he pounded ruthlessly into my hole.

“That’s right. Cum for me bitch,” for some reason, I liked the way he called me his bitch. I liked how he owned me, making sure nobody else will touched me.

Like I’m his favourite toy.

Fuck, I’ve already fallen hard under his spell.

With one last thrust, I felt his semen filling me up. He sunk his teeth into my neck as he tried to swallow down the sounds of his own orgasm. I was kind of disappointed that I couldn’t hear him. When he was done riding out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out of me. I felt a huge discomfort, and I bet that he left a huge gape. The sticky liquid began oozing out, but I couldn’t be fucked to even care.

That was the best fuck I’ve ever had in my life.

“So, am I the best, or what?” Tom asked as he snuggled close to me.

For some reason, I didn’t mind. When he suggested the idea, I thought I will be disgusted after we’re done and push him away. But now, I just wanted to hold him.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, I can’t think straight,” I said.

“I take that as a yes,” Tom giggled as he moved even closer. “I think the whole block heard us.”

Fuck.

I forgot we’re in a place where everybody can hear everything.

“Shit!”

“Relax. Everybody’s used to that. Besides, now everybody know you’re mine.”

There, he said it again. Causing my stomach to jolt and my body to slightly shiver.

We stayed in silence as Tom stroked my arm gently.

Suddenly, something dawned to me.

“Wait, when you said you’re gay, doesn’t that means you’re not doing this to release some pressure?” I asked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, of course. I like you Mark. I think you’re beautiful. Just my type,” he confessed.

I then thanked the darkness of the cell as I blushed heavily.

“I can tell we’re going to have some fun the next few months,” Tom nuzzled my face, kissing my chin sweetly and finding a comfortable spot on my chest. “Night night Mark.”

“Oh. Right. Night Tom,” I said awkwardly.

I don’t know if time in prison would make me a better person.

Cause if Tom, this restless, controlling, 18 year old punk, were to make me his, everything will just go downhill from there.

And somehow, I didn’t seem to mind.

I’m beginning to feel alive.


End file.
